A top-lock wiper blade adapter for coupling a wiper blade to a corresponding top-lock wiper arm adapter, comprising at least one main body and at least one locking element, which is provided for locking the main body to the top-lock wiper arm adapter, has already been proposed. During installation, the top-lock wiper arm adapter is customarily at least partially moved in a vertical direction, which is perpendicular to a wiping plane of the wiper blade, relative to the top-lock wiper blade adapter. Two known types of top-lock wiper arm adapters differ, inter alia, slightly in overall width. The two types can be locked to a top-lock wiper blade adapter. However, the top-lock wiper arm adapter which is too wide does not bear here laterally against the top-lock wiper blade adapter and a malfunction and/or an inadvertent release of the connection between top-lock wiper arm adapter and top-lock wiper blade adapter can occur.